1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all purpose cleaning or scouring machine, designed more especially for cleaning industrial floors, such as metal floors, grids, and gratings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed, notably for cleaning gratings, to use a nozzle, generally to be handled by hand and applying the erosive and the abrasive action of a jet of fluid under a high pressure, of the order of 600 bars, with a relatively modest delivery rate, of the order of 20 liters per minute. The efficiency of such a tool is feeble, notably by reason of the time factor involved.
As regards the cleaning of gratings, other machines have also been proposed, machines similar to lawn mowers, and supplied with compressed air or water under pressure, at a delivery rate and at a pressure which are substantially equivalent with what has just been mentioned.
The results are no more satisfactory, any more than those obtained with machines with a rotary jet.
Hence it was often necessary to proceed with the dismounting of the gratings to be cleaned, which were subjected to scouring with soda, and then replaced them in position, an operation which obviously was long, tedious, difficult and expensive in time and labour.